That's not what i meant
by eirwaz
Summary: artmeis is released from gons and despite being cured of Atlantis Complex has feelings depression. Butler talks to Juliet about taking Artemis out for a littlte Date to try cheer him up. Juliet takes it way beyond what Butler intended.


**Hi, I hope you'll like this little one shot. Its my first time writing anything for the pleasure of just writing. If you find a sentence or piece of dialouge that comes of as a bit off or that doesnt flow as well as the rest then that is probably because english is not mu native tounge and it my not come across as well as it did in my head. I hope you'll be able to forgive me though. **

**Please leave a review with lots of critisicm so I can better my writing. **

**Please enjoy.**

Artemis, as usual, sat in front of his computer not absorbing light. His pale skin almost glowing in the darkness of his lavish study. The only source of light was a small sliver of light piercing through a small slit between the heavy curtains covering the windows of the room.

Only two months ago artemis had been released from institute for the mentally ill. His recovery from Atlantis Complex had been a rather dull process at first, with Artemis just playing with the esteemed and generally avoiding any kind of progress regarding his mental state. Argon wasnt THAT stupid and eventually got through to Artemis, making his recovery faster with his co-operation.

Though artemis found himself free of the fairy disease, he wasnt as "liberated" as he'd thought he'd be. Throughout his "visit" to the gnome doctor he had started realizing some important things regarding his own life. Things that he would much like to avoid if possible. He had realized that he wanted a more "normal" childhood, if only slightly more so.

"Normal" Artmis snickered to himself, giving a reluctant smile.

Memories of early school years started floating in his vision like little tv screens, showing various failed atempts at fitting in before he decided his time was better spent scaring both other students and the teachers. The school psychologist had been especially fun to mess with as he actually tried to understand Artemis. It had always been fun deconstructing everything he said and then throwing it back at him, his face visibly irritated.

"hmm, good times" he muttered to himself. It hadnt been.

After he'd come home, he had found himself restless most of the time. Nothing seemed to work and his company wasnt very pleseant.

No, puberty was definately not fun, Artemis said to himself in his head as he pushed his chair back, stood up and walked uneasy out of his study. Making his way to the kitchen for breakfast with his family and butler.

As Butler finished up clearing the tables after a delishously prepared meal, at least after Butlers taste, and Butler had excelent taste according to himself, he quickly paced after his young master. Determined to find out what was keeping Artemis so preocupied that he didn't even have time to berate the twins when they said something "wrong" or didn't bother to practise their homework, wich Artemis called playtime. Not exactly the best way to entertain two 4 year olds, but they didnt seem to mind half the time.

Butler caught up with his principal. Annoyed, Artemis turned.

"What is it Butler?" Artemis sighed. "Do I have food on my clothes" Artemis quickly brushed his suit.

Butler hesitated for a moment.

"Artemis I know it's not my place to pry, but something is clearly bothering you" Butler said with concern in his voice, hoping he wasnt stepping over his bounds as Artemis' bodyguard. But he thought he knew where his master's line was. Artemis hadn't been himself since he returned from his therapy at the fairy institute. It was probably to be expected that he wouldnt be the same after dealing with paranoia and guilt. He wasn't exactly the poster boy for the average teenager.

"No Butler I am completely fine, you do not need to worry and if you would please excuse me I will return to my study" Artemis said, avoiding butlers concern. He didn't want his oldest friend to worry.

He continued his way to his study.

"Artemis!" butler said with a stern voice

Artemis turned around, about to give Butler the, i'm the master here, please respect my wishes, when he caught butlers angry expression.

"Fine" artemis surrendered

"And?" Butler raised an eyebrow.

Artemis shrugged uncomfortably, not knowing excactly what to say. Unusual to say the least.

"I guess i'm just...lonely" artmeis said almost embarrased.

Butler sighed in relief. So artemis was just being a teenager AFTER ALL.

"Artemis you know you can call Holly or Foaly anytime right?" Butler said, stating the obvious.

Artemis looked down at his very expensive shoes.

"Thats not what I meant" Artemis stated, clearly embarrased.

"I want to be with someone" Artemis emphasised the "be" part.

Butler chuckled in his head, apearing perfectly still on the outside not wanting to make Artemis any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"then just get yourself a girlfriend" butler said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "you're in Ireland, just get yourself in a pub and your rich pompous face will do the rest, trust me"

Artemis blinked. "i'm not sure if you've noticed but I am not excactly mister social skills!"

Butler was almost laughing. Seeing Artemis out of his natural element was one of the rare delights of his job. Butler tought he should should end it there and spare Artemis further awkwardness.

"take care then master, I leave you to your sulking"

Butler turned to walk away and start his morning patrol of the estate, but then turned around and getting Artemis' attention.

"I almost forgot to tell but juliet is coming home to visit today. Its been four years after all." butler informed artemis.

"mabye you can ask her for some help with straightening your social antennas"

"im not sure teaching me how to do a lariat kick counts as teaching me how to act among other teenagers" artmeis said, his comment dripping with sarcasm.

With that Artemis continued making his way to sulk in his study.

Juliet shut the door of the bentley with loud thump and picked up her bags, walked past the gate and up the cobblestone driveway. Even though she had had a fantastic time in America and Mexico with her wrestling troupe, she had missed the comfort of the fowl estate, and of course she had missed little Artemis. Putting on a wrestling show before an audience of adoring fans was definitely what she wanted to do as long as she could, but having life threatening adventures with Artemis and Butler was always the best kind of fun, apart from sex that is. It had been a long time since she had done anything related to the bodyguard business and she hoped Artemis had some neferious schemes that would require the attention of yours truly. She didnt know of course that the fowl family had gone straight in the four years she was gone. At the same time neither Artemis nor Butler knew that she'd had a recall and gained back her memories of the fairy people.

When she reached the front doors Butler was already waiting for his sister with a big smile on his face. When she noticed she let out a fake squee and dropped her baggage and ran for butler to give him a big hug.

"Dom its been so long, how you've been, broken any necks? She blurted out at high speed.

"Oh no it's been pretty quiet for a while" he said giving his sister a warm embrace.

"Do you want me to take your stuff" he asked and made a gesture towards her enormous heap of bags.

"yes please that'd be very sweet of you Dom" juliet said in an innocent voice and just as her brother passed her and started walking down the steps from the front doors she spun around aiming a roundhouse kick at the back of his head. He bobbed his head forward and easily evaded her assault.

"Oh fuck you dom" juliet shouted after him as he bent to pick up her bags, not even glancing in her direction.

He turned around and brought juliets stuff into the big receiving hall.

"i'm not that old" he told her as he passed her in the hall.

As they walked through the hall juliet looked at the medevil armors standing guard on the sides. How could she ever have forgotten being mauled by a ginourmus troll, pinned against the wall? And Dom almost passing out from bloodloss taking on the beast with a spiked club and armor of one of the metal manequins watching over anyone who walked past. With memories that strong, no wonder she had a recall. As they reached her room dom dropped the bags and turned to her.

"Jules how do feel about helping artemis with some problems?" butler asked his sister warily.

Juliet could not contain her excitement as she took her brothers hands jumping up and down quite not like a 24 year old. FINALY. She knew she had done the right choice by coming home, it was always taking part of Artemis' schemes.

"Oh yesyesyes please its been wayayay to long!" She huffed out in one breath.

"Well" butler said nervously in the oversized guestroom.

"That wasnt EXCACTLY what I meant, but im sure you'll have fun.

"What" juliet said with suspicion in her voice. She didint like where this was going.

"the uhm... job involves getting Artemis out of his room so he can stop sulking and mabye get him to enjoy himself, atleast for one day before he goes back to brooding in his study again."

"you want me to babysit him?!" juliet said insulted, then quickly changed her attitude.

"Wait, can I get something out of this?" she said negotiatevly. "like perhaps money?"

the last part was said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"ok, fine.. I guess i'll give you some money, but only if you can get him to stop being so down all the time."

"no problem" juliet twittered. "so where is mister and gloom?"

Juliet knocked on the door of Artmeis Fowl II's room. She had already been at his study as that was where her brother thought he would most likely be. From what she'd seen it looked like some vampire lived in there, the room dark with dust twinkling in the little amount of light that intruded through the curtains. Geez what a cliché she said to herself .

No one answered the door.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Artemis if you dont open this door within five seconds i'll break it open myself!"she shouted at the the silent room.

She heard rumbling like someone trying to find something in a hurry. She sighed, counted to five and kicked open the door.

Artemis jumped almost a meter in the air and Juliet just stood there looking at him. She understood what the rumbling had been as Artmeis was without his shirt and only had a pair of boxers on himself. His hair hang around his pale face in wet strands. WOW she thought, he's almost kinda hot. He looked so much older than the last time she's seen him four years ago. That was obvious when she thought about it, but she hadn't been able to picture him as anything other than that little evil genius who would take her and Dom on crazy adventures on his quest to make money. She blushed, her face creeping with red. He had definately grown. Taller and more broad shouldered.

If Juliet was blushing then Artemis had steam shooting out if his ears. Not just because she had burst into his room while he was almost naked, but also because of her appearance. She was wearing a black miniskirt with kneesocks and boots and a white tshirt that clung to her body, showing her off her curvatious body. He was unable to stare at anything but her breasts, wich were larger and fuller than when she had been staying at the fowl residence when she was 18. He felt his dick starting to stiffen. FUCK! He thought, hoping she hadn't noticed, wich was highly unlikely since juliets training involved getting a clear picture of everything around her.

Juliet smiled a coy smile. This might be fun after all.

"C'mon arty boy, get your ass in some clothes, preferably not a suit, as I'd like to go places without looking like we're going to one of your dreadfull business meetings. We're going to have fun and you're going to like it!" There was no objecting to juliet once she had her mind set on something, so artemis just did what she told him to, mabye he could get through this without injuring himself.

After half a day of exhausting "fun" (including but not limited to bowling, a videogame arcade, a fancy resturant,wich thankfully he got to pick, and a stroll about the fowl manor grounds) they where doing what Artemis presumed to be the last "activity" of the day, Horseback riding.

Artemis was breathing hard as they neared the corner of the racetrack, dust and dirt leaving a smoky cloud behind him as he tried to avoid Juliets smoke trail that seemed to bend and shift just so that it could hit him in the face, leaving him with a coughing fit and running eyes. Artemis was not amused. Even when competing in something that he actually considered himself to be pretty decent at, her bodyguard training had somehow involved horseriding. Great, Artemis thought. They where finally done for the day. As they finished up packing away the equipment juliet quickly danced her way over to artemis.

"Well that was fun" she said in a bubbly voice, happy that she had ruined more of Artemis' snarky confidense and ego.

"Hardly" Artemis sighed, glad that he could finaly get some rest. It had been a long and ardous day.

"Hey Artemis" Juliet said with a curious look on her face "Butler told me that you've been taking self defense lessons with him, so I was wondering if you're any good". She obviously knew he wasnt.

"Yes i've been taking some lessons as I think its high time I..." realization struck him. "oh no, no way!" Artmeis uttered desperately, but he knew he had already lost.

"Oh yes" Juliet laughed with a shit eating grin on her face, confirming

his suspicions.

She grabbed his arm before he could do anything to escape and dragged a reluctant Artemis

with her, shouting for Butler all the way to the exercise room.

The exercise room, or floor rather, was huge. Artemis wondered why they even needed one so big, after all no one except butler used it. His father had used it while recovering from losing his leg, but other than that it was just there to take up space.

Artemis and juliet faced each other on a sparring matt about 3 square meters. It was flexible yet hard, allowing for good foothold, but still protected you if you should fall. So there wouldn't be any fractured skulls today. That however wouldn't have made Artemis any less nervous. He certainly had no chance of even laying a hand on Juliet. Butler was a strict, but kind instructor. Artemis feared Juliet would not show the same amount "care" as Butler did.

She eyed Artemis, obviously just waiting for him to make a fool out of himself. "Well" artemis said to himself, might as well get this over with. He wasn't about to give Juliet the pleasure of humilating him even more than she already had.

Artemis took a carefull step forward, lifting his hands to protect himself. Before he even finnisehd the movement his feet suddenly dissapeared under him with a soft Wooshing sound. Artemis landed on his back and the wind was knocked from his not so strong lungs.

"WoOOoo. Juliet ONE, Master Fowl ZZZEROOOH!" juliet teased.

Artemis scowled on his way to standing again. However when he got halfway up, Juliet suddenly put a strong hand on his chest, pushing him down with a confident smile.

"Juliet stop this this instant. I've had enough of MPHH!" he didn't get to finsish when Juliets mouth suddenly covered his own, kissing him forcefully. Her lips where soft and warm as she played with him. She slipped her tounge inside him and slid it across his own, Artemis lying there stunned and unable to move a muscle.

She was standing on all four leaning over him. She eventualy broke the kiss and lifted her head to look Artemis in the eyes, a broad smile on her soft lips telling him she was in control.

After staring into juliets sexy, gorgeous eyes for god knows how long, Artemis comes to and trie to say something before getting cut of by one of Juliets slender fingers on his lips.

"Shut up Artemis, this is my reward for putting up with your sour face today!" she says in a sultry voice while stroking her finger down Artmeis' chest, reaching his crotch. Artemis let out a hoarse gasp when she clutched her hand around his now very erect member. She looked at his different collored eyes, one blue the other hazel, and stroked his hair from his sundeprived face. She bent down and kissed him passinately, tasting him with her tounge. With one free hand she slowly unzipped his pants and slid her hand under his underwear, wrapping her fingers around his hard shaft. Artemis' panting came faster as she started stroking his cock with tight fingers.

"Well Master Fowl, isn't this better than moping in your study all day" she said with a teasing voice as she increased the speed of her stroking, feeling his cock twitch in her hands. She starightened her back so she sat right above Artemis' knees. Suddenly she stopped her stroking and stood up, Artemis between her legs.

"No..dont stop. Please!" Artemis said, out of breath with a pleading voice.

"Of course not dear, I haven't had time to enjoy this to the fullest yet"

With a swift motion Juliet dropped her panties, exposing her soaking wet pussy. Artemis looked at her with a glazed look in his eyes, almost blowing his load right there. Juliet dropped to her knees and grabbed his cock lightly and guided it towards her slick and swollen lips with a steady and experinced hand. Artemis let out a loud moan and arched his back as he felt an incredibly tight and silky smooth warmth sheath itself on his dick. She pushed herself all the way down and let out a sigh of relief. Artemis was in heaven. The warm and intense feeling of Juliets hot flesh melting him was the single most pleasurable thing he had ever experinced. He bucked against her when she started grinding back and forth on his burning member, letting out dirty moans. Juliet grabbed one of Artemis' wrists and put his hand hard against her left breast. Her breast felt great in his hands. He brushed her nipple with his thumb, feeling it stiffen against his touch. The feeling of him pleasuring her made him regain a little of his natural feeling of control and he slid his other hand under her shirt, tracing it along her stomach and up to her other breast, pinched her nipple between his fingers and twisted it hard. She gasped with a loud surprised voice. Now she was really turned on.

"OH, Arty please, fuck me!" she moaned loudly, her breathing fast and ragged. "take me hard!"

She laid her arms around Artemis' neck and dragged him upright so that he was siting up and she was lying down. She looked at him with flushed cheeks and a wanting look in her beautiful eyes. Artemis felt an intense pressure building in the base of his shaft. He couldn't hold back anymore and propped his arms on her shoulders and bent forward and kissed her with a fevered passion, tasting her. He picked up his pace and thrust desperately into her making her moan loudly, her firm breast bouncing back and forth.

"OH FUCK i'm coming, HOLY FUCK I'M COMING!" Juliet cried in ecstasy.

She suddenly ceased her ecstatic moans, just lying there with her mouth wide open, bucking her body agisnt Artemis, trying to get his hot dick as deep in her spasming pussy as she could. Artemis almost fainted when he felt her walls clench around his cock as if they where trying to milk him.

"Juliet, i'm coming, I cant hold it in anymore!" Artemis screamed as he reaching his orgasm, sending his hot seed in her wanting pussy. Juliet arched her back.

"YES, OH MY FUCKING GOD YES" she exclaimed with a satisfied cry.

After reaching their climax together they just laied there, panting, trying to reagain their breath. Artmis turned around and withdrew from Juliet and laid beside her listening to her breathing getting steadier. Juliet smiled satisfiedand forced herlf up and then down again, standing with her arms and knees. She crawled over to artemis' and put her hands around his cock, feeling her juices and his cum slick on her fingers. She smiled and bent down, kissed it and put her mouth over his cock and licked it clean. Artemis almost came again at the feeling of her hot breath and tounge tracing up and down the sensetive veins of his flesh, catching as much of their juices as she could. When she was done, she grabbed Artmis' arms, dragged him upright to a sitting position and stuck her tounge out at him showing him the fruits of their joining. She smiled and swallowed it with an exagerated motion and then pushed Artemis back down on his back again, collapsing over him and drifting off to sleep. Artemis simply lied there feeling her head resting on his heaving chest. Juliet dragging him out of his brooding had definitely been worth it. He kissed Juliets forhead, running his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes.

Butler was walking around the manor looking for Artemis when he hadn't found him on his morning patrol of the estate. Not knowing his Principals location at all times made Butler extremely nervous, as his training dictated that he was to have his master in his sights at all times unless someone else could provide saftey for the client. He knew Juliet took her job seroiusly, but also knew that she was easily distracted. He still felt more at ease knowin gthat Juliet was with him.

At that moment Artemis, his clothing unusually wrinkled, appeared through a door leading to the part of the basemnt that contained the exercising room. Butler raised his eyebrows in surprise, he would never even have considered looking for Artemis there. A moment later Juliet appeared behind him. Butler sighed in relief and atrted walking towards his young master.

"thank god, i've been looking everywhere for you. I was just about to call holly and ask if there was some kind of emrgency that required you imedeate help" Butler said thick with concern.

Artemis flinched when he noticed butler and started thinking up a thousand different excuses.

"oh hi bro, we where just resolvin some Artemis' ,issues," juliet said starightforward, not trying hide anything, then pulled Artemis after her towards the kitchen.

Artmis looked over his shoulder, getting a glimpse of Butlers thunder filled eyes.

Crap Artemis thought, i'm deep shit now.


End file.
